


Fish In The Sea

by EnergizerBonnie



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fish, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergizerBonnie/pseuds/EnergizerBonnie
Summary: A short one-shot, Susie and Midge kindle a romance over a joint and fish talk.





	Fish In The Sea

“And not to start anything, but what the hell are most people talking about?”

Laughter scattered through the room as Midge flexed her fingers around the microphone. The home stretch.

“Like when people say, ‘Oh I don’t want to get older, oh I just wanna be young and party forever, whoo hoo!’”

Someone in the smoky darkness mirrored her exclamation, and she glanced in the sound’s direction with an arched eyebrow. “Old age is coming for you like a train, pal.”

Laughter again and she smirked as she continued, “Like I am going to be so good at being eighty. I mean I already complain about the youths, I knit like I have nothing better to do.”

She paused. “Which…I often don’t.” Giggles throughout the floor, and from the limited view she could see because of the stage lights there were smiles.

“And I’m tucked into bed by 7p - well not tonight, because I’m here with you fucks.” With that last laugh and a few cheers, Midge saddled the microphone back into its holder and took her leave.

“And I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else! Good night, Gaslight, it’s been fun.” Cheers and whoops followed the thin brunette off the stage as she descended to the floor. Finally able to see again, through the dim smoke she could see several groups of people taking their leave.

Midge smirked. She liked that, being the high note people wanted to end their nights on. It reminded her she was good enough to do this.

And that wasn’t the only thing to make her feel that way. As she weaved her way through the tables and chairs, Midge had her eyes set on the curvy woman seated at the bar: her Susie.

“You knocked ‘em dead tonight, kid.”

Midge smiled and slid into the seat next to her. “I know.”

“Oh, don’t sit down, I’ve got something!” Susie quickly hopped up and dashed behind the bar. Then she kind of ducked under (the bar overtook the overalled woman in stature) and popped back up with a hand rolled cigarette between her fingers. “You wanna do-obie this with me?”

Midge chuckled and rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Well actually I’ve got plans at one a.m. on this Thursday night.”

“Oh no the fuck you don’t,” Susie made her way back around the bar and lightly grabbed Midge’s arm as she trotted by on her way to the back. “We are having a gooooood time tonight. And I know you need it.” Midge smiled and followed obediently, heels turning from clicking on hardwood to clicking on cobblestone as she entered the alleyway.

The shorter woman was already lighting up, taking a deep inhale in, and then blowing out a smoke ring right at Midge. The ring rested around her head like a halo before floating up into the night lights. She wandered over to her friend, then hip checked her as she leaned back against the dirty wall. “Why do you think I need it?”

There was a long paused as Susie considered her words carefully.

“I’m sorry about what happened the other night. With Joel.”

Midge sighed, looking away. “Susie….please don’t.”  
“Hey, you’re the one who said this was personal! I’m just…” She gesticulated wildly. “Keeping it personal.” She lodged the cigarette between her teeth as she continued, “And personally…I do not regret the way it turned out.”

Midge still wasn’t looking at her. “I don’t think he’s good. For you. Or just period. And I think there’s…” Susie inhaled thoughtfully as she paused, “Probably somebody good…for you.”

Midge turned to look at her raggedy friend. Smoke draped around her shoulders like a mink skin. The smaller woman’s deep eyes looked illuminated under the city lights. “You think so?”

“Absolutely.” There was a pause, and Midge reached to take the joint out of Susie’s hands. Her fingers fumbled delicately for a few moments too long, and Susie stammered when the lady slowly pulled back, “I mean. Yeah. I mean, like…isn’t that what you’re supposed to say when this shit happens? There’s other fish in the sea or what the fuck ever?”

Midge inhaled and gave her a sidelong gaze, “I don’t fish. So I’m not sure I’ll ever know.”

“Eh, you’re gonna be as big as the ocean, fish’ll come to you.” Susie blinked and realized what she said. “Not big like size big! Aw, shit, fucking fried my fish there….where the hell are all these fish metaphors coming from?!”

Midge laughed out smoke and Susie smiled at her bashfully. They stood like that for a moment, the comedian with a grin across her face and the manager gazing with fondness spread wide over hers. It was a comfortable silence.

Midge breathed in again deeply. She wasn’t sure if it was the cigarette burning in her mouth or something else burning inside her, but she extended a gentle hand to Susie’s cheek. Dark eyes met hers and they gulped.

“Susie…what if I’ve already met my fish?”

There was no time for hesitation now, and Midge leaned down for a tender kiss. She could barely breathe, sparks flew behind her eyelids as she melted against the other woman’s lips. She pulled Susie’s chin in gently for a second, explosive kiss, and Midge felt a steady hand wrap around her lower back. She hadn’t realized she was shaking until the arm pressed her into stillness.

The two parted lips, but still remained tantalizingly close as their eyes opened. Midge saw Susie before her, a huge smile across her face. But now she saw a brand new woman under the glistening city lights. One she couldn’t wait to taste again.

“Is this what you want?…” Midge breathed, barely capable of words. “This is…pretty risky fucking business-”

“Yes.” Susie couldn’t have agreed quicker. “Yes, abso-fucking-lutely, Midge. Since I saw you be…you, you’re all I could ever want.” The woman pulled her lady in tighter, stomach pressing against her hips. “Besides, who didn’t get to the top by sleeping with their manager?”

Midge giggled and draped her arms around Susie’s neck comfortably, smoke dancing around them. It was just the two of them, together in this hazy, smoky dream.

Midge pulled back slightly then, and ran her hand down the shorter woman’s arm to lace their fingers together. “But before any further, let’s get something to eat. What are you feeling?”

“Uh…fish?”

Midge gave her a look.

“…No, wait, not like that!”


End file.
